Old Comics
Jamson and Saur Jamson, a grouchy turtle who lives alone, is thrown for a loop when a mysterious egg appears on his doorstep, and soon enough out hatches a curious dinosaur named Saur. Saur later moves in with Jamson, and the two go on adventures while Jamson tries to teach Saur about his bizarre world. Characters *'Jamson' - A generally ill-tempered turtle who lives in a small hut in the woods by himself. He works at a car wash during the day, and has a fierce rivalry with his boss and neighbor, Samyo. *'Saur '- A newborn dinosaur who moves in with Jamson and eventually becomes his best friend. Saur is incredibly smart for his age, and often acts as Jamson's mentor rather than vice versa. *'Verma' - Jamson's old friend and coworker, a pink blob of indefinable basis. She often tags along on Jamson and Saur's adventures, and is usually easygoing and spunky but has a terrifying temper. *'Bedbug' - Another one of Jamson's old friends, Bedbug is a large beetle who's usually napping. *'Samyo' - The head of the local car wash, who's an alien who ranges from grouchy to actively antagonistic. He has small henchmen named Samlings that carry out odd jobs for him and attempt to destroy Jamson and Saur. MyMonsters This series follows a fraternity at Monster College, the #1 university for monsters in the world, and the assortment of personalities who reside there. Things soon get complicated when the college president, Mr. Dinkwold, threatens to ban all kinds of fun, and even scarier, a female monster is forced to live with them. Characters *'Puny' - A tiny monster who is fond of consuming illicit substances, with a soft spot for beer. He is crass, obnoxious, and often gets into misadventures with Floppy. *'Fish' - A strange, pescetarian monster who has large, bushy eyebrows and is usually found chowing down on fish heads. *'Sink '- A taciturn monster who lives in a cabinet under the kitchen sink, hence his name. Sink rarely shows himself or speaks, but when he does, he is sure to say something wise. *'Floppy' - A catlike monster who has no bones and can barely even move. Despite that, he's the de facto leader of the fraternity and the most mature of the bunch by default. *'Fatso' - A rude monster who is mostly mouth, and contrary to his name, is of average girth. Fatso only speaks by yelling at the top of his lungs and often bites people. *'Jenga' - A giant, fluffy cat monster who is incredibly grumpy and sarcastic and loves to harass the other monsters. He has a particularly strong rivalry with Floppy, and his only friend is Scot. *'Scot '- A mysterious monster who is always sleeping. He never speaks and communicates only via snoring. On the rare occasions that Scot wakes up, he displays immense power. *'Toot '- An annoying monster who consumes beans frequently and loves to fart. He is the "prankster" of the house, and his farts can propel him into the air. *'Left and Right '- Twin monsters that resemble fish skeletons. Despite their names, both of them are left-handed. They don't talk much, but seem to be telepathically linked. *'Sallanella '- A friendly caterpillar who is a transfer student at Monster College, and is forced to live with Puny's posse due to a lack of available rooms. Her sweet, caring personality is no match for the sheer obnoxiousness of the 10 other monsters. *'Mr. Dinkwold' - The president of Monster College, a no-nonsense individual who has it out for Puny and Floppy and schemes to bring down their fun forever. Pwip Initially known as "Meet the Little Kid," this is a series of skits following a whiny three-year-old and his extremely dysfunctional family. Features more outright degeneracy than everything else on this page combined. Be warned. Characters *'Pwip '- A bratty three-year-old who lives with his dad and two brothers. Pwip is obsessed with pudding, and if he cannot get any, he throws massive tantrums. *'Stone '- Pwip's adopted Canadian half-brother. Stone is your average Canadian, obsessed with everything to do with "the motherland" - especially Canadian bacon. He frequently eats Pwip's pudding, to Pwip's anger. *'No-Name '- Pwip's older brother, who was adopted when Dad found him licking soup off of an old homeless man's leg in New York City. No-Name is very mysterious and his past is mostly unknown, but he is somehow the most sane one in the family. *'Dad '- Pwip, Stone, and No-Name's illiterate father, who is 10 years old and younger than two of his adoptive sons. He is depicted as delusional and out of touch with reality, regularly flirting with inanimate objects such as trees and his right hand. *'Jeremy '- Pwip's best friend. Although he is an infant, Jeremy has a mohawk, speaks in a deep, gruff voice, and is an alcoholic and cocaine addict. He and Pwip often get into scuffles. *'Mrs. Bouvier '- A senile old woman who lives across the street from the Pwippersons. She has short-term memory loss, frequently forgetting basic concepts such as her own name, and abuses her butler Charles. *'Charles '- Mrs. Bouvier's hapless butler. Charles is perhaps the only genuinely good person in the entire cast, but is forced into involuntary servitude. *'Beana '- The camp director of Woodamar Nature Center, a camp where children are forced to do arts and crafts and nothing else. Beana is short, obese, loud, and violent, and has a murderous vendetta against No-Name. *'Jackie Johnson '- Pwip's arch-nemesis from preschool. Jackie has an extremely high voice and is even brattier than Pwip. *'Ferocious Olive '- An odd character who is friends with Pwip. She's usually in a grouchy mood and has multiple dogs, all of which have rabies. *'Neddy '- Dad's laid-back poker buddy who's always seen with FPB. *'Fainting Poker Buddy '- Dad's other poker buddy, a mysterious character who always says "Hi, Jonesy!" to him and then faints immediately after. Nobody knows why, or really anything about him in general. *'Neanderthal '- A random Neanderthal who hangs around the Pwipperson household for some reason. He communicates in grunts, and mostly just chases Dad around with a club. USG and ESB Adventures This incredibly long-running series, with four completed seasons so far, details the adventures of two brothers - Ugly Square Guy and Evil (Extreme) Square Boy - who couldn't be more different. While going on adventures with a bizarre cast of characters, USG and ESB often accidentally get roped into preventing world domination. See USG and ESB Adventures for more details. Characters *'Ugly Square Guy' - A grouchy square with anger management issues and abominably low self-esteem. USG frequently gets annoyed by his brother's antics, yet reluctantly goes on adventures with him. He enjoys very few things, one being Aeropostale clothing. *'Extreme Square Boy '- USG's lanky younger brother, who has asymmetrical buck teeth. ESB is obsessed with video games, especially his Wuu!, and is always ready to have a good time. He changed his name from Evil Square Boy to Extreme Square Boy at an early age to fit his daredevil nature. *'HatBoy' - USG and ESB's best friend and sidekick, a laid-back talking hat. He helps the squares out on almost every quest, and has a massive crush on Tammi. *'BB and T-Nee' - Two baby mice who follow USG and ESB around for some reason. They frequently fight with each other and get into all sorts of mischief, but mean well overall. *'Princess Tammi Hatt '- The ruler of a clan of living hats, who was originally into evildoing but was brought to the good side by HatBoy. She also reluctantly accompanies the squares on their quests, spending most of her time being sarcastic and avoiding HatBoy's advances. *'Sam G. O'Metric' - An old, wise, sagelike character who was close with HatBoy in his youth. After the two reunite in Da Wiz's dungeon, Sam helps out the gang with difficult adventures. *'Alien XYZ '- A space-dwelling friend of the squares. Alien XYZ lives on the planet Myxlypxyrk with his alien friends, and often rescues his friends from sticky situations. *'Da Wiz' - Also known as the Dark Wiz, Da Wiz is the original antagonist of the series. He is a shadowy figure who kidnaps HatBoy, forcing the squares to get their shit together. *'Virnax' - The main antagonist of the series. Virnax is a mysterious character who keeps his past shrouded in mystery, but often schemes to take over the world with the help of plenty of bumbling henchmen. *'Chuck and Hoodums' - Virnax's incompetent henchmen. Chuck is a snake person while Hoodums is a hooded, Grim Reaper-esque figure, and both of them always fail miserably while trying to track down the Squares. *'SquareBoy' - USG and ESB's cousin. While usually busy fighting limbless cats, Republicans, and/or disembodied buttocks, he sometimes pops by to help out his cousins.